The Vacation
All Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel want to do is have a nice day at the beach, but the door gets locked while Chowder tries to pee. Synopsis When Chowder, Mung and Shnitzel are about to take a vacation to the beach in order to heat up some giant doughnuts under the sun, Truffles realizes that she is now all alone, without the 3 of them driving her crazy. While she decides to relax near the fountain, Mung drives back to the Catering Company for Chowder who deliberatly waited until they were driving away to say he needed to pee. He says he'll go as soon as he finishes his bottomless soda but Mung forces him to go anyway (Truffles mistakes it for a customer and writes on the closed sign, "GO AWAY!"). But by the time Chowder gets inside the bathroom, all of the doors are locked, and Chowder is trapped in. He starts thinking of ways to get out. He goes to the window to call for help, but then he forgets what he was going to do at the window, and goes to the door to ask Mung. The door is locked. So he goes to the window to call for help again. Then he forgets what he's doing at the window, and goes to the door to ask Mung, but the door is locked... Meanwhile, Mung and Shnitzel are sitting outside, wondering what's taking Chowder so long, and their Snail Car gets a ticket. Mung then tells Shnitzel to go in there and check on him. Once Shnitzel goes up to the bathroom, he hears Chowder calling for help, and barges in the door. (Annoying Truffles once more.) The door is open, but then when Chowder was showing what happened (how he came in, how the door locked behind him, and how he was trapped), and while explaining, the door shuts again. Now even Shnitzel is trapped. Shnitzel tries to open the door, but the doorknob breaks. He screams. Meanwhile, Mung is sitting outside with his doughnuts. His Snail Car gets towed away, and then his doughnuts get eaten by giant pigeons. Very frustrated about his doughnuts getting eaten, he has no choice but to go and check on the two. After knocking on the door twice and waiting in vain for somebody to answer, Mung decides to find another way in. When he walked away, Truffles emerges from the house and screams that the catering company is closed Hearing her yelling, everybody on the street runs away in fright. Once Mung gets to the bathroom, he finds Shnitzel and Chowder holding shavers and making mustaches and beards out of shaving cream to pass the time. Mung then realizes that they were trapped in the bathroom the whole time. Shnitzel then shows him the broken doorknob, and then tells him that the problem is that he's using brute force to open the door, and tells him that in order to open it, he must treat it like a lady. After Mung's failed attempt to filrt enough convince the door to open , Chowder remembers why he came in the room. He still had to tinkle. So Mung tells him to just go, but he says he can't, because Mung and Shinitzel are old and grody. So Mung tells him to hold it. So Chowder holds it. Then he starts struggling. Then he starts doing push-ups, and then starts rolling around. Mung tells him he's overdoing it a little, to which Chowder replies that he feels like he's going to explode. Mung tell him that nobody's exploded from going to the bathroom before. Chowder is relieved. Then, all of a sudden, pee starts welling up in his bladder, causing his body to grow a bit bigger. Mung says that he has to go now, or at least try. Chowder says that he can't because they are still in the bathroom -- and still grody. Mung says if Chowder does not go soon, they can all "drown". So he asks them to be as far away as possible, cover their ears, close their eyes, and make noises so that they can't hear him. Then he covers them in dirty laundry and a shower curtain. He goes over to the toilet, and tries to pee. No pee comes out, and he grows bigger. He couldn't go. They make a plan to get out of the bathroom. Mung grabs Shnitzel and uses him to ram the door open. On the count of three, they charge towards the door, bounce off, land in Chowder's now-round body and get sent flying toward the wall. The wall breaks a hole, and the gang sees Truffles. So they come up with plans to convince her that they are trapped in the bathroom, and Chowder is going to explode. First, Chowder puts a shampoo bottle in his body, shakes it up, and burps out soap bubbles. Although it proved successful for getting to Truffles, she didn't hear it. So Mung has a second plan. He picks up a piece of paper and writes, in lipstick.. HELP! BATHROOM CHOWDER PEE EXPLOSION Mung puts it in a toilet paper roll, and throws it down near Truffles from the bathroom. The roll stops under her chair, because they were one square short. Chowder says it's useless. Then Mung tells him to distract his bladder. So Chowder starts talking about a time when he ate really dry crackers. He is doing a good job, until he hears the sound of water. Shnitzel tries to turn it off, but then it squirts out of control. Chowder inflates more, and the bathroom is becoming too small to hold him. Mung becomes frightened until he comes up with a plan to evacuate and announce Power Ranger fasion that he and Schnitzel must perform Maneuver Δ5-2. Mung ties a string to Shnitzel's ears, and puts a toilet plunger between the strings, like a slingshot. The plunger sticks to the other wall, like a suction cup. Mung and Shnitzel glide out of the bathroom. The bathroom breaks, and the King Of The Sky and the Sun see, disgusted and confused. Chowder is holding the roof of the bathroom up. He realizes that he has many other people to look at him, and that he can't hold it in anymore. Then, he falls from the spot where the bathroom is, and falls on Mung and Shnitzel's rope. They descend lower and lower until they are right in front of Truffles. She sees, and is surprised. Then the rope flings Chowder, Mung and Shnitzel into the ocean and Chowder finally pees in it. Quotes Trivia *When Mung is going to the door to find Chowder and Shnitzel, he swears. *Chowder makes a face resemblingAdventure Time's PHIL FACE when Shnitzel broke the doorknob. This, however, cannot be a direct reference, because The Vacation was made at least 2 years before the first instance of PHIL FACE and Adventure Time appeared. Neither Pendleton Ward (the creator of Adventure Time) nor Natasha Allegri (the concept artist of Adventure Time) was involved in the making of Chowder or any of its episodes. *This is the last segement to be done by the original crew. Category:Episodes on Chowder focus Category:Episodes on Mung Daal Focus Category:Episodes on Shnitzel Focus Category:Episodes on Truffles Focus Category:Episodes starting with "The"